


Lockdown (DISCONTINUED)

by ThunderThighsIsMyHeroName



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Post-Endgame, Potential Peter Parker x Reader, Protective Friend-Siblings, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderThighsIsMyHeroName/pseuds/ThunderThighsIsMyHeroName
Summary: (Y/N) lives a normal life. They go to school, hang out with friends, typical things a seventeen-year-old would do. What they never expected was to hear gunshots when the administration of their school announced a lockdown.~Updates will occur at a random now. Read Chapter 7 Summary for details





	1. Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I just wanted to let you know it's been a while since I posted fanfiction (I think six years?) So, please keep an open mind, and let me know if I have any errors. 
> 
> Thanks!  
> -The Author

“(Y/N), It’s your turn to present,” your English teacher, Mr. Owens tells you. You scramble to organize your index cards as you leave your seat, the cheap chair making a screeching sound as it was sharply moved back. You cringe at the noise and start walking towards the front of the class, the projector showing an infographic you drew of the Sokovia Accords. These current event speeches were awful every year. Most people just talked about what cool thing the Avengers did to boost their appearance. You were never like that, you wanted to bring up the things that broke them down in hopes to remind everyone that the Avengers are not perfect. Although they are either rich or have special powers, they are all human, well, besides the Gods and Aliens that were apart of the fight against other Aliens… anyways, you took a deep breath in and out, calming down your heart. You look at Mr. Owens and nod, telling him to start the clock. 

Before you could even say a word, the speakers made a noise that indicated someone was making an announcement. It was the administrative secretary Ms. Lancer, “Attention staff, we are going into full lockdown. This is not a drill. Students, get into the closest classroom. I repeat this is a full lockdown. This is not-” her fear stricken voice got cut off by a gunshot and the thud of a body. The speaker was quick to go silent. Mr. Owens quickly got to the door and locked it, you turned the projector off while some other students were closing the windows. The rest of the students got into the back corner where they couldn’t be seen. You began to make your way towards the back with your peers when the same noise came on the speakers.

“Attention staff and students, I do not plan to harm more of you. I am just looking for one student. So, (Y/N) (L/N) please come down to the principal’s office, you’re in big trouble~” the voice on the speaker began to cackle after their statement as they harshly slammed the phone they used hard onto the You froze, you don’t know what you did, nor do you completely know the person on the speakers. You look back at your class, who looks at you in anger and terror, not knowing what you got yourself into. You feel guilt rise involuntarily, you were the cause of school-wide panic and that wasn’t fair to these poor kids. You look at your teacher and he immediately shakes his head.

“No (Y/N) I’m not letting you out of this room. I don’t care that they want you, you’re just a kid for Christ's sake!” You feel yourself getting a bit angry at the immediate denial due to your age. “Mr. Owens, if I do not follow this person’s wishes, I might be the cause of more harm coming to the people in this school! They’re clearly not joking around here, and I don’t need more guilt on my conscience. Now, I’m leaving whether you give me permission or not because I do not want anyone else to be harmed.” The man before you seems torn in the situation. You can see the shame he feels as he stands and reluctantly opens the door for you. You thank him. 

“Just alert the authorities when you’re safe.” He nods at your instructions as you walk out. He locks the door after you and goes back to the other students.  
You look in the hall, seeing it dead empty is kind of eerie to you, you’re used to there being a couple of people in the hall, but it’s just dead. You begin heading in the direction of your administration office. Feeling your nerves rise with every step towards the monster that infiltrated the school. Once you reach the office, you see the shadow of a person near the announcement desk. You feel your once courageous facade break as you address them. 

“Wh-Who are you?” the stutter in your voice makes them laugh again. 

“Oh (Y/N), how could you forget little ole me?” The voice, which you can now identify as a male says to you as they step towards you. They reveal themselves in the only lit spot of the room and you let out a gasp. It was your childhood friend, Nathan. 

“Nathan! Oh my god!” your excitement of seeing an old friend blocks out your rationality as you give him a hug. He chuckles and hugs back. 

“Missed you too, Thunder” he chuckles, using your old nickname. Both of your parents would call you Thunder and Nathan Lightning because wherever you two went, there would be a ‘storm’. It usually ended in you two fighting bullies in the area too big for your size. The scratches, bruises, and scrapes you two got were non-stop, growing up with at least one fresh wound on your body. Once you got down from your emotional high, you frowned, separated from the hug, and slap him on the arm. He winces and looks at you in confusion. 

“You idiot! Why didn’t you just wait until school was over?! Now everyone is in a panic, and they think I’m the cause of this! Jesus Christ Nathan, do you even think at times?!” You look down at Ms. Lancer, worried about her injuries. You see her eyes closed, and she’s limp, but there’s no blood coming out of her. You look at Nathan confused.

“Rubber bullets, not enough to kill, but just enough to knock them down.” You look at him and glare. Just what was wrong with him? He's seriously acting like such an idiot right now. You blow up

“What the fuck is wrong with you dumbass?! What even gave you the idea to shoot the office lady?! I can't believe you right now you, you-" Nathan cuts you off. 

“Shut up for a second and listen to me. There are some guys who are after people that know me, and with my parents being gone, they’re gonna go after friends who aren’t in the loop. You’re most likely their first target, and I’m not going to let them take you. So, we’re gonna go to your apartment, and get your necessities. Then, we’re gonna bring you to a safe house in New York-” you cut him off. 

“I’m sorry, New York?! Dude, I have school here and my dad is going to visit me in a few weeks. Besides, we’re in bumfuck nowhere (S/N)! How the hell are we going to get to New York?!” Nathan tells you to be quiet and beckons you to follow him out of the school. 

“Thunder, I don’t think you understand just how powerful I am, we’re taking a jet. It’ll take about three hours for us to get there. Now, let’s get the hell out of this town.” You finally shut your mouth, deciding you can just yell his ear off later. 

“You know I trust you, right Lightning?” Nathan smiles at you. 

“I sure as hell hope so.”


	2. Safehouse

It has been three months since you ended up in Nathan’s safehouse. You’ve been sleeping in the same room as him, like old times. You kept yourself calm by telling yourself it’s like a long-term sleepover. Of course, you have no doubts that you were reported missing by your dad, along with the school. Your phone had gotten the AMBER ALERT the same day as that lockdown. Your days usually consisted of you reading a book, doing a puzzle, watching tv, or playing a video game. Albeit these things are fun once in a while you were starting to get bored with everything. You wanted to talk to other people and see some light rather than through a window. You’ve tried to convince Nathan to let you out once in a while but it was always no. Same as this time.

“Why not Lightning? I just want to be able to breathe something else other than this house.” You whined, grabbing his arm and turning him back to face you. He shakes his head.

“Thunder, you know I feel bad keeping you trapped like this, but it’s for your own safety. If those men get you, I don’t know what I’ll do with myself” he grabs your hand and gently pries it off your arm. You grumble and look away from him when he kisses your knuckles. You know this would probably look weird if anyone saw you, but this is how you two always were, giving each other little pecks since you were children. He lets you go and makes a phone call. You ignored him and flopped on a chair, opening up another book. You hardly read the words on the page, just skimming and turning the page. It was something about a mute girl being in love with a fish-guy hybrid or something. You thought it was weird, but you had nothing else to do so you kept reading. After Nathan was done talking on the phone, he walks over and clears his throat. You tear your eyes from the odd book and look up at him.

“Alright Thunder, I’m going to go out for a bit. Don’t get all mischievous on me.” You grinned at the statement and replied “No Promises.” This made Nathan smile and shake his head. He grabs your hand and gives a peck to your knuckles then walks to the entrance, locking the door after he leaves, leaving you to go back to your book.

A couple of hours later, while you began to make some frozen pizza for dinner, you hear the door open. Before you greeted your visitor, you froze upon the sight at the door. It was Nathan, his breathing was heavy and he was holding his left arm, blood seeping through his fingers. You felt tears  
“Jesus Christ Lightning, what happened?!” You quickly bring him to the bathroom, busting out the first aid kit. You help him take off his shirt and run a rag underwater. He sits on the edge of the bathtub.

“Those fucking guys after you figured out where we hid you. They jumped me demanding to know where we hid you. One of them managed to slice my arm during my escape. I don’t doubt they had someone follow me. We need to relocate, you’re not safe here anymore”. You listened intently while you cleaned the wound, thanking God that it wasn’t too deep, and could be managed by your skills. You quickly put a gauze over and bound it tight to the skin, hoping the pressure would stop the bleeding. Nathan starts muttering about how his uncle could help out as you finished doing what you could to heal the wound.

“There, I’ve done all I could.” You say as you begin to clean up the bathroom. Throwing the shirt Nathan once wore into the laundry hamper and throwing the gauze wrappings away. Nathan stands up and starts to leave. You quickly hug him from behind, feeling tears swell in your eyes, but not falling.

“Don’t scare me like that again,” you feel him move around your arms as he lets out a chuckle. He turns around in your arms and holds your face in his hands. You see his sympathetic smile as he wipes your tears with his thumbs.

“And this is why I didn’t want you coming outside with me” he grins. You want to refute, call him a smartass, but right now, you’re just glad he wasn’t hurt badly. He lets you go and puts a hand on your shoulder.

“I’m going to call my uncle and ask him to help me relocate you, okay? It’s not going to be safe here much longer.” You nod and go to start packing your stuff up again.

Nathan walks away and dials a number into his phone. You focus on your packing and stop listening after you hear him greet his uncle.

“Hey, Uncle Fury? It’s me, Nathan. I need to cash in my favor now.”


	3. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm like 99% Nick Fury is OOC and I'm sorry about that. Also, I changed my update schedules. I will still be only posting two chapters a week, but one on two different days instead of both on one day. Thanks y'all for coming to my TED talk.

After the call, Nathan helps you finish packing. He tells you that you’ll still be in New York, just located more downstate than upstate. You frown when he tells you that he’s not staying there with you because his uncle only managed to convince his people to take care of one person. Once you finished taking care of everything that was yours, Nathan escorted you to a car in front of the home, quickly opening the trunk and putting your luggage inside. After everything is put in place, Nathan looks at you with a sad smile. You smile back and give him a hug.

“Y’know I’m gonna miss you (Y/N)” Nathan mumbles into your hair while you hug. 

“I’m gonna miss you too Nathan, I can’t be Thunder without my Lightning now can I?” your smile becomes genuine when you hear him laugh. 

“You’re damn right you can’t. But you do have to go.” you let go of each other and you slide into the back seat of the car. You see a person dressed in a suit that gives you a small smile. You give a fake smile and nod back. You see Nathan close the door for you and hear the car start. You place your hand on the glass, and he puts his own on the other side. You mouth “Love you Lighting” through the glass, in which he responds “Love you too Thunder”. You move your hand away and let the driver know you’re ready to leave. You glance back at Nathan and give him a smile while the vehicle created distance between the two of you. 

Once his figure was out of sight, you turned to face the front of the car, getting a good look at the person driving you. She seemed nice, but you still kept to yourself. Nathan let you bring your phone when you left and had someone implement a ghost chip so that you couldn’t be tracked. You looked at the recent news of the Avengers, apparently Tony Stark had a child no one knew about with his wife, Pepper. This surprised you, especially with his once commonly known image of a playboy, you had assumed that he couldn’t stay committed to one person. Guess that makes you ignorant, huh? You shake off the thought and continue to scroll through the Avenger’s newsfeed. You saw that Thor had finally returned from his voyage in Space to check on New Asgard and his teammates. You wouldn’t be surprised if there was a large group of reporters trying to get him to tell them of his adventures. You wish that people would learn to stay out of other people’s business. Seeing enough of the Avengers, you lock your phone and look out the window, the natural scenery making you relax until you slowly fell asleep. 

About an hour or two later, you woke up to the driver announcing that you were at your new home situation. You rubbed your eyes, getting the sleep out of them and unbuckled, getting ready to open the door, but someone else got it before you. You blink owlishly, not used to nice mannerisms other than from Nathan. You looked up and stared in shock at the tall man next to your door. In front of you was Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He gave you a tight-lipped smile and began to speak.  
“You must be my nephew’s friend, (Y/N).” You could only nod at the tall man. He reaches a hand out to you and you take it, trying your best not to mess up such a simple interaction with the man. He helps you out of the car, the driver already grabbing your things out of the trunk. 

“I apologize that Nathan kept the information vague for your new hiding place. I told him to in case you had any extra ears in the area.” You nodded in understanding and looked at the driver. You offered to bring your own things up but she respectfully declined, saying she already knows where you’re staying. You let her but felt bad nonetheless. Fury leads you inside the Avengers Tower. You look around, starstruck and in disbelief about this being your new home. You follow him into an elevator, the doors quick to close behind you. You look up at the director, waiting for him to explain why you were now living here. It seemed like Fury read your mind. 

“Nathan told me of your situation. I would just bring you to my home but there are still places where they could get in. I decided that the best option for you was to put you in the safest care at the Avengers Tower. This is one of the most secure places in the world, and you will never be left alone here.” Director Fury says as the elevator rises. You stayed silent until it dings to a stop and the doors open. It shows an open concept living room and a kitchen. You look around and see a few people sitting at the couch watching television. It was Scarlet Witch, Vision, and The Falcon. You felt a little shy, staying behind the Director. You know two of the three are human, but they could destroy you in seconds if they really felt like it. Fury sensed your nerves and looked at the other three. “Meeting Room. Now.” They didn’t ask anything, but you know they were questioning why you were with him. You followed the Director closely from behind, keeping your head down, and making sure you weren’t in other people’s way. Fury led you a room where all the Avengers were sitting. You felt extremely anxious yet also honored to be in their presence. 

“Meet Mx. (Y/N) (L/N), they will be staying in the tower indefinitely. They are being hunted down by a powerful group called Jilaiya. They are commonly known for torturing and draining the blood of their captives in efforts to terrify their enemies. (Y/N) is indirectly involved with an informant of the underground, and they are after anyone close to him. He asked me to take them in because they are the only thing he has left. This informant also assists S.H.I.E.L.D with underground missions, and we owe him his thanks to a lot of major syndicates being busted. You will make sure they are safe and secure here, do I make myself clear?” You could tell Director Fury is not messing around, so could the Avengers. They all agreed although you could sense that some of them were against you being here. 

Director Fury, satisfied with their response, leaves them with a nod and leads you out, telling you he will show you your room. He brings you to a standard bedroom with an attached bathroom. You’re thankful that you won't disturb people’s peace when using the bathroom for any needs. Once he thinks you’re more comfortable, he goes to take his leave. Before he could fully exit, you grab his sleeve, making him turn to you, the start of a frown forming on his face. You thought this would be the best time to tell him, not sure when you would see him again. 

“Please, make sure Nathan is safe out there. I don’t know what I would do if I lost him too.” You see his frown turn into an empathetic smile. He tells you not to worry, and that he will be safe, or his uncle with come down on him. This made you laugh, as well as him. He also lets you know that you will be starting courses on an online school and that he knew you had a laptop to use for the course. You smile and thank him, giving him his chance to take his leave. When he left, you sat down on your new bed and looked around. The feeling of loneliness and loss took over you, and for the first time in months, you cried.


	4. Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to update yesterday! Sorry.

It’s been a few weeks since you moved into the compound, and you never really left your room other than for food. You felt like you were a burden when you were around, them usually having to switch their conversations from work related to mediocre small talk until you left the room. You felt guilt gnaw away at you whenever you disturbed their peace, keeping your head down and quickly walking place to place, avoiding their stares while you grabbed something to drink or snack on. It’s gotten to the point where you barely eat anymore, feeling your body weaken. You haven’t even spoken a word these past few weeks, only sending a few texts here and there to Fury and Nathan, giving false promises that you were okay and staying healthy. You walked into your bathroom and sighed looking at the dark circles forming under your eyes. They were getting darker by the day, and it was hard to hide them. 

“Perhaps you should drink some water to reduce the purple in the under eye Mx. (L/N)” You look around not knowing where the voice was coming from.  
“Wh-who are you?” you were jerking your head around, searching for the person who spoke. 

“I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, I am F.R.I.D.A.Y, the AI of this building. I monitor everything that happens in the compound, along with assisting those living inside” FRIDAY sounded like she felt guilty for not talking to you sooner. You smiled for the first time in a while, telling the AI it wasn’t her fault that they weren’t introduced. You had small talk with her, your throat slightly raspy due to you not talking in person for weeks. You decide you should probably listen to the AI.

“Hey FRIDAY? Is there anyone in the commons room or on the way to the kitchen?” You ask, trekking towards the door. The AI responds, telling you that Sam Wilson was the only one in the commons room. Well, one is better than two. You grab your glass from your previous visit and head towards the kitchen. Once you entered the commons room, you noticed that Mr. Wilson was not alone anymore. Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes were now in the commons room, all three talking in hushed voices. You immediately put your head down, not even daring to look them in the eye. You noticed their voices stop, but you continued your actions; cleaning your glass and refilling it with water. You don’t know what came in you but you finally looked up and at the others in the room. You could see Captain Roger’s eyes glint a form of pity, looking upon your weakened state. You looked down and felt more guilt from within you. 

“I apologize for my intrusion, I just needed a glass of water” you could feel concern rise within them as they heard your cracked and raspy voice. You quickly walked back towards your room, not letting them say a word to you. The last thing you heard before your door closed was Captain Roger’s sigh.

~  
“Hey FRIDAY, do you know why (Y/N) is keeping to themselves?” Steve asks the AI, his curiosity began to creep after seeing the kid in such a frail state. Glancing at his friends, he could see they were concerned as well. 

“Mx. (L/N) has chosen to stay in their room over being around everyone to, as they say, ‘not be a burden to the Avengers’. Their decision has caused them to lose weight and become dehydrated, choosing not to leave their room,” FRIDAY goes on about her concerns, and the trio feels worse and worse. The kid was just worried that the group would be bothered by their presence. Steve looks at his friends and could tell that they felt the same. He lets out another sigh.

“Maybe we should talk to them, they haven’t done anything wrong” Bucky suggests. Steve and Sam agree. They suggest that Steve goes to suggest the idea to the kid since he was considered the kindest of the three. Steve agrees and heads towards (Y/N)’s room.  
~  
The knock on your door causes an involuntary noise of surprise. You go to your door and see Captain Rogers standing in your doorway. Your eyes widened and you immediately look away, feeling disrespectful for your unintentional staring. You clear your throat, forcing yourself to get some words out. 

“Is there something I can help you with Captain Rogers?” You keep it formal, staring at the ground. 

“I was just wondering if you would like to join Bucky, Sam and me for lunch? We’re making sliders” Steve offered, giving you a soft and kind smile. You look up at him, surprised again. They wanted you to join them? 

“Are you sure that the other two are okay with it? I don’t want to intrude on your space-”

“Yes they are fine with it, and you aren’t intruding on anything (Y/N). C’mon” He beckons you out of your room to follow him towards the commons room. You reluctantly follow, feeling strange leaving your safe space without the intent to get the bare minimum to survive. When you walk out, you see Sam and Bucky in the kitchen. They both have smiles on their face. When they see you with their friend you’re surprised to see their smiles not fade, but they too soften to sincerity. You look down again, confused about why they were being nicer to you. 

They began to ask you questions, where you were from, how old you were, what’s your favorite color, etc. You kept your answers brief, confusion radiating off you, half of these questions had to be on a file or something, right?

“Why are you being so nice to me?” You blurt out without thinking. They pause their questions and look at you. You look at your hands, feeling heat rise on your cheeks in embarrassment. You mumble an apology in that you’re just not used to this attention from them. You look back up and see reassuring smiles. 

“Sorry kid, we didn’t know that was how you felt. We thought you didn’t want to be around us” Sam admitted, looking almost ashamed. You look at them and give a small smile, letting out a weak laugh. You joked about bad communication, causing them to smile back at you. 

“Okay, I want to properly introduce myself.” You clear your throat and look at them all. “Hello, My name is (Y/N) It is nice to meet you all.” They respond roughly the same way you did, introducing themselves by their own names. You offered to help them make lunch, and they agreed. You helped form the small patties with Bucky, Steve is grabbing stuff out for toppings as Sam is heating up a pan to cook the meat on. It’s small talk, but this sounds more genuine than when you used to walk in an out of the room. When the guys start goofing around, cracking jokes and things like that, it caused you to laugh, truly laugh. The guys froze and looked at you surprised to see you laughing so loud. This warmed their hearts, seeing you come out of your shell, slowly but surely.


	5. New Friends

You enjoyed the lunch with the trio, being able to talk to somebody rather than just through text was nice. They offered if you wanted to go running with them in the mornings, but you respectfully declined, telling them it would be safer for you to stay in the compound. They understood, knowing that you wouldn’t get over your feelings of being a burden to them overnight. They did give you their numbers, just in case they weren’t around and you wanted to talk. In all honesty, you didn’t expect them to be so caring towards you, you were just a kid they were told to protect.

After lunch, you thanked them and began to head back to your room. They let you know that if you wanted to use the commons room at all, that you were more than allowed. You thanked them and headed back to your room. You walked into your room and grabbed your laptop, asking FRIDAY where the best place or peace and quiet would be. She told you it was currently the leisure area near the gym. You deemed it satisfactory, and went over to a little nook with your laptop, and began working on your online classes. With a prepared breath, you began to delve into your work.

A couple of hours later and one whole course is practically done. Well, it was algebra and you already passed the class at home, you don’t think they noticed you were a bit ahead in math. The thought brought another depressing spell to come. These people don’t even know who you are, you’re just a kid from nowhere special. You let out an involuntary sigh, not noticing the person walking past you. You froze when they stopped, they backtracked and looked over at you. You let out a small smile, seeing it was Sam.

“Hey kid, I thought we made you happier, not worse” he jokes, making you chuckle in response. You apologize, telling him that you just feel a little homesick. You see him give an empathetic smile. He lets you know that everyone here knows how it feels. But they all found a family in each other, just that some are closer than others. You smile, and jokingly ask him if they have room for one more in their trio. You’re surprised to see him grin back at you as he says;

“We already did kiddo.”

This gesture immediately warms your heart, and with a surge of emotions, you tackle him into a hug. You hear a small ‘oof’ before feeling arms wrap around you in reciprocation. You let go soon after, not wanting to make it awkward. You think that it’ll be easy for you to view him as a brother-figure, same with Steve and James.  
You asked Sam when he wasn’t busy if he and the other two wanted to hang out some more, the sudden need for human interaction internally drowning you. He said that he and James most likely won’t be busy, but you never know about Steve. You accepted the fact that he is one of the original Avengers, so he’d be expected to do more missions, even though some still viewed him as a criminal.

Throughout the next couple of weeks, you got very close to the trio, and they became your protective older brothers. When the others noticed that you were around James and he wasn’t tensed up, they started to warm up to you. You began to have movie nights with Wanda, Vision, Bucky, and Sam. You guys typically watched older movies like Breakfast and Tiffany's and West Side Story. Mostly this was for Bucky to watch movies he missed during his time as the Winter Soldier. You usually ended up crashing out onto Sam or Bucky, whichever one was closest to you in your tired state.

Things were good, people genuinely wanted to have a conversation with you rather than forcing conversations to be nice. The only ones who were still hesitant were the always working Doctors, both overly suspicious of anyone who invades their space. You understood it’s hard to trust someone you recently just met, especially with one of those doctors being insanely rich and the other being able to turn into a big green guy that could snap you in half. You usually leave them in peace, but you were having issues with advanced biology, and you thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask Dr. Banner, the man does have seven Ph.D.’s after all.

  
“Dr. Banner, could you help me with something really quick? I understand if you’re busy and can’t” you don’t want to piss him off, scared of what could become with him going green. He stops what he’s doing, sighs and looks at you.

“Sure, what do you need help with?” he asks stopping his work. You ask him a question about DNA replication and synthesis. You see him light up and he goes off about the topic. You try to keep up, typing things you caught while he blabbers, but you quickly become lost. When he’s done, he asks if you understood everything. You just nod, say thank you, and walk away. You still didn’t understand DNA replication and synthesis, but at least you made Dr. Banner a little happy.

You finish your schoolwork and look around bored. There wasn't much to do around the tower other than exercise and watch TV. You make your way towards the elevator, and ask FRIDAY if the tower has any balconies, hoping to get some fresh air. Unfortunately, there are none, and you’re stuck on what to kill time with again. You really hope that you can find something other than playing a game or watching a movie, or exercising, that really wasn’t your forte, exerting energy. You ended up finding a place that sunlight touched, and laid on the ground, soaking up the UV Rays that were shielded by a window.


	6. Change of Scenery

Sam was quick to see that you were getting bored of being in the tower after three months, with it being the middle of the school year, he decided to bring up the proposal of you going to public school again. Bucky and Steve are for it, offering to drop you off and pick you up from the school, however, the others are more concerned about keeping you under their supervision 24/7.

With you being kept from the public eye for several months, leaving home in September and now being mid-April, you were dying to leave the tower, just to get some fresh air. You managed to slip out for a couple of minutes with James or Sam, just to the corner store and back, being so bundled in winter gear made it easy for people not to see you as a target. Those moments albeit cold were moments that you actually felt like a normal person again. Those moments led to you being defended to be let out a bit more by James and Sam, Steve just agreeing because he knew you were silently suffering.

All the Avengers understood that you were suffering but you needed to be safe, you have grown on them and they don’t want you in harm’s way. The trio, who were still the closest, did their best to keep you in mind, telling them that this was becoming inhumane and that you needed to be around kids your age. Steve brought up admitting you to the school the kid from Queens went to, the Spiderman. That got the group thinking, and they decided that night you were going to Midtown High School.

When you were told that you would be able to go to a public school you were ecstatic, then very nervous. You were nervous that you wouldn’t make any friends there, and that everything was gonna backfire and that you would be stuck in the tower forever. FRIDAY alerts you that Sam wanted to go into your room. You tell her that it’s fine. The door opens and Sam greets you with a smile, it quickly drops seeing your nervous figure.

“What’s got you shaken up kid?” he asks putting a hand on your shoulder. You look up at him, his sincerity making you suddenly want to cry. You tell him that you’re nervous that you’ll mess up and that you won’t be able to stay there. He gives you a reassuring hug, telling you that everything will be alright. You take his words to heart and feel reassured that he or another Avenger will be there to pick you up or drop you off at school. You made up your mind that it was worth the shot, and you helped them enroll you to Midtown High School.

It was kind of far from your current home, as it would be about twenty minutes one-way. You guys made a different last name so that it would be harder for those that want to hunt you down to know you were there. You suggested Wilson since Sam was the closest to you, they agreed and you were sure that Sam turned away to hide his waterworks. You helped them choose your courses, having to choose more advanced courses instead of ones you were prepared for. You were worried about your grades, but then you remembered you have one acquaintance with three doctorates and another with seven doctorates, so maybe it won't be so bad. When you were finished you just had to wait for your online transcript to transfer to your new school.

You hadn’t really told the others of your background at your old school, and they didn’t know, because the others probably wouldn’t have allowed you to. In your old school, you had reached delinquent status by your peers. You were quick to pick a fight with the typical bullies and weren’t the absolute smartest. You weren’t the best science student, which makes you worried about going to a science school. You thanked the lord that they just put you down as homeschooled, then online, and just starting out a public school for the first time.

Sam, James, and Steve all found time to help you out when you were doing last minute things to set you up for school. When you were packing school supplies in your bag, gifted by the one and only Mr. Stark, his lovely wife Pepper Stark, and their beautiful daughter Morgan. They got a lot of (f/c) things, you assume they squeezed that information from your new brothers. You blink, realizing that you called the trio you came to adore your brothers, and immediately felt your heart swell with emotion. They have become close to you, haven’t they?

The thought of them as a family was a bittersweet one, as you thought of your parents and Nathan, who were the closest beings to you. Now with your parents gone and Nathan not being able to see you, you had to find a new family. Your realization made you feel sick to your stomach more than anything. James came in when you were in this spell and was quick to shake you out of it. When he asked what you were thinking of, you were quick to pretend it was nothing, as this was something you were a little uncomfortable with sharing. James said he understood, and that if you needed to talk he was just down the hall. You thanked him and he left you alone after that. Now, time to finish getting everything ready for school tomorrow.  
                                                                                                            ~  
“Now kid, we need you to join us on a mission-”

“Of course Mr. Stark! Where are we going, do I need my suit or the Iron Spider? When-” Tony was quick to shut up the always curious Spiderman.

“This mission is at home, in fact, it deals with your school. There will be a new student at your school, their name is (Y/N) Wilson and they have been homeschooled. I need you to do some recon, and tell me how they react around others.” Peter Parker, a.k.a. the infamous Spider-Man nods in affirmation to his idol.

“Of course Mr. Stark! I’ll report anything that happens with this (Y/N) person-” the poor kid was cut off again by the infamous Iron Man.

“Good good. Let me know if you get anything interesting. Bye kid.” Tony hangs up before Peter could say his goodbyes. This leaves Peter in an excited but nervous state, He would have to work as a superhero as Peter Parker, not Spiderman. School tomorrow was going to be a lot more interesting.


	7. Midtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to add the new chapter. I just found out some upsetting stuff and was just focusing on work and my family at the moment. This is going to lose it's set updates due to these things, and I will hopefully be able to update more again. I'm sorry for being afk this long again.

You took a deep breath, slinging on your new backpack, and heading to the elevator in the lobby. You meet Sam on the way, with him being a little less popular than the rest, he is able to get from place to place without drawing a lot of attention. You greet him with a smile and allowed him to press the button to the lobby. Wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a light jacket seemed the best to not stand out much, easy to blend in with the crowd of students. You chatted with Sam in the elevator, along with walking outside to the car waiting for you outside of the tower. When you got inside the car with Sam you fell silent, wanting to take in the view of the city.

When you made it to the school, you took a deep breath, looking at Sam one last time and thanked him for coming with. He says it’s not a problem and says that James will pick you up. You nod and leave the car. You make your way up the small patch of stairs and enter the building. You try to look for the administration office, hoping to grab your schedule and grab your books from the library without dealing with your new peers yet. You were almost at the office when your overheard someone yell “Hey Penis Parker!” You snapped your head in the direction, seeing a kid trying to avoid the verbal harassment of the other peer, who kept slandering his name and appearance. You couldn’t control yourself as you marched over to the scene, starting with a yell.

“Hey asshole, I don’t know who the hell you think you are, and I really don’t care to learn. Keep picking on the guy when I’m around and you’ll find yourself laying on the floor” you glare at the bully who was shocked by your words. Kids around you stopped, curious to see if a fight would happen. You ignored their looks and looked at the person you defended.

“I apologize if I was too abrasive, would you be able to guide me to the administration?” You asked, not waiting for an answer as you grabbed his hand and dragged him into the opposite direction of the douchebag you yelled at. The kid had let you lead him away from the scene willingly, concerned with getting on your bad side. When you were in the clear, you looked at the kid you dragged.  
“I’m sorry again that I acted so harsh. I just can’t stand privileged people who are always on their high horse. I’m (Y/N) Wilson, you are?” You almost see this kid light up like he connected the dots, but it went away before you could confirm it.

“I-I’m Peter. Peter Parker.” You give Peter a genuine smile and tell him it’s nice to meet him. He nods, seeming too nervous to talk. You feel your heart swell, wanting to protect the anxious child. You tell him it’s nice to meet him, and ask where the administration office was. He offers to bring you there as thanks, in which you happily oblige. He leads you back to the main hall from which the callout ensued. You begin to clam up again, staying quiet as you go through the group of kids. He brings you there, and you thank him before walking inside.  
                                                                                                               ~  
“Mr. Stark, I met the person. They seem really nice. They helped a kid who was being bullied and then asked me where the office was. They were very kind about it too. I don’t really understand why you wanted me to tell you information. They seem harmless, at least at school.”  
                                                                                                               ~  
You were greeted by the secretary and you told her that you were the new student, and said your name. She gives you a once-over and continues typing You feel a little awkward. She looks at you again and blandly states that someone will be here momentarily to guide you around. You thank her and sit down on one of the waiting chairs. You waited a little bit until a woman with brown hair and grey eyes. She smiled and greeted herself. You completely blanked over her name, but you didn’t want her to know that. You smiled and nodded as she led you to the library so that you could collect the necessary textbooks for your class. She then leads you to your first class and you thank her. She nods back and lets you leave into the class.

What you don’t see is her pulling her phone out and quickly typed in a number into her calling app. She lifts the phone to her ear looking around, making sure no one was around to overhear her conversation. When she is greeted over the phone a wicked smile forms on her face.  
“Jilaiya will thrive, for I have found the sacrifice.”


	8. Secrets

You did okay in school, but you could tell that some of the students and staff didn’t like you. Someone had leaked that you didn’t really have to try to get into Midtown, and that didn’t abide well with some of the parents and students. Some people refused to talk to you, and some chose to call you “Moneybags”. If it wasn’t for you having to stay low, you just might have caused some tussles with these nerds. Class wise, you felt that you could improve if you really wanted, but you chose not to. You noticed that you shared a lot of classes with the kid you saved from ‘Flash Thompson’, You didn’t learn the bully’s name until Peter told you. You started becoming well acquainted with Peter, MJ, and his friend Ned. You personally liked how Ned and MJ would just speak what they wanted to, it reminded you of some old friends.

You noticed that sometimes Peter would be in the Avengers tower, and you would slip past and hide in fear of being found out and a rumor spreading around school. You knew he was a nice guy but you didn’t trust people there yet. Turns out, he’s an intern for Stark Industries and helps Mr. Stark in the lab and things similar to that. 

There was one time when you didn’t get out on time because it was movie night. Peter came out of the elevator, but you didn’t notice as you were laying against James, engrossed in the movie. You didn’t realize he was there until you heard someone in the kitchen. You look over and see Peter with wide eyes staring at you. You look back with the same wide eyes, still in a semi-cuddle with James. 

“(Y-Y/N)! Wh-What’re you doing here?” He’s holding a mug and was going to grab the coffee pot. 

“I-I uh… live here?” you admit, leaving the couch and letting the group continue with the movie. You ask him what he’s up to, and he says that Mr. Stark ran out of coffee and he offered to get him some as a nice gesture. You nod in response and offer to get it for him, for his hands were beginning to severely shake. He accepts your offer and gives his thanks. You brush it off, telling him it’s not a big deal. He thanks you again and goes back to the elevator and back up to the lab. You go back and sit next to James. He raises an eyebrow.

“So you know the Spider kid?” He asks you, you look up at him confused before it clicks. 

“ Wait Wait Wait, Peter is Spiderman?!?!” You see Wanda and Vision holding in their laughter at your realization. James nods and you exclaim that you only knew him as the kid that you saved from a bully. They looked surprised and you looked down. 

“Some kid called him Penis Parker, and I wasn’t putting up with it. May have threatened the kid that if I heard him say that again that his behind would end up on the floor, but I used more colorful words.” You admit sheepishly, seeing James break into a grin. 

“A spitfire? You never seize to surprise me (Y/N),” he says this as he pats your head. You grumble a ‘shut up’ to him and leaned on his shoulder, continuing to watch the movie. He chuckles and wraps his arm around your shoulder bringing you closer. The rest of the time was silent as you continued to watch the movie. 

When Monday showed up you kind of dreaded school. You didn’t talk to Peter after that encounter in the tower. You really hoped he would understand why you didn’t tell him. You just didn’t want to jeopardize your location, and now here you are. You drag your feet to the elevator, standing next to Sam. 

“What’s got you all dreadful?” He teased, poking your side. You grumble again and hesitantly explain your situation. 

“Some kid in my school found out where I lived. I didn’t realize he interned for Mr. Stark! He ended up coming into the Avengers lobby- which I thought wasn’t allowed- and he ended up seeing me. Next thing I’m told he's Spiderman!! And now I have to talk to him and make sure he doesn’t leak my location cause of those bastards who want to kidnap me as ransom!” You ended up raising your voice, and letting out a groan, tugging at your (h/c) hair. Sam looked at you surprised, not expecting you to blow up as you did. He lightly pats your shoulder in consolation. You let go of your hair and look at him. He gives you a soft smile.

“You’ll be alright kid, the Spiderboy isn’t gonna say anything. He probably told Tony and Tony wouldn’t be the one to jeopardize an innocent, let alone an innocent kid” he tells you this with full sincerity, “besides, this is information that Tony already knows, so there’s no worry about him being surprised you’re here” he chuckles and pats your shoulder. 

“You’ll be okay.”

You hope he’s right, because if the Spiderkid says anything about you living in the tower at school or anywhere out of the tower, well, let's just say he’d wish Flash Thompson was still calling him Penis Parker. But you couldn't worry about that issue now. First, you just had to make it to school alive and undetected like usual. 


	9. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Yeah I'm still alive surprisingly. I planned on updating earlier than this but my laptop went to poop. So I had an unexpected break. But here is Chapter Nine!!

It’s nearing the end of the school year, and you have adjusted to living in the tower with the others. You have grown extremely close to Sam, Bucky and Steve. They were like your overprotective brothers, which was nice. You decided that you wanted to become a normal student and hang out with friends. You made up the false excuse that you had a ‘final project’ and that you needed to go to the library with some project partners. You promised them that you’d be safe and that Peter would be with you, so no pressure. Sam still wasn’t convinced, and gave Steve and Bucky the idea of giving you basic self-defense lessons. They agreed quickly and began to train you. 

They mainly taught you how to get out of certain grabs, like if they grab you from behind or if they grab your hair. They taught you a few other ways to get out of people’s grasp. You were thankful for their trust in you, nonetheless teaching you how to protect yourself. You also decided on a danger phrase, one where you felt uncomfortable and needed to be picked up immediately. You all decided on “Who do you think is the strongest avenger?” They also informed you that they put a tracker in your phone, so you didn’t need to tell them your location in the phone call.

It came to the day and the bell was about to signal the end of the school day. You looked at Peter in excitement, glad to be able to hang out with some friends outside of school for once. You knew damn well that the Avengers wouldn’t allow some kids into their tower without a really good reason; hell, it was a struggle for them to get used to you while you were in the tower initially. You jumped out of concentration when the bell rang, signalling that the school day was over. You quickly pack your stuff together, hands slightly shaking in overexcitement. You finish packing and walk towards your friend group containing MJ, Ned, and Peter. You ask them if they are ready to go and you embark on your journey to the Queens Library at Forest Hills. 

You guys make it there with no problems, happily chatting about typical high school student things on the way. You talked to MJ more, as Peter and Ned seemed to be in their own nerd world (not that that’s a bad thing). You guys talked about music and how annoying kids at the school could be. It was nice talking to normal people like you. Walking in you felt uneasy, seeing a man staring you down as he walked toward you on the sidewalk. You give Peter a look of worry and he lets MJ and Ned walk ahead of you two. He looks at you concerned and you just move closer to him and hold onto his arm. Speaking in a hushed voice you tell him of the man that was following the group. His concern turns to worry and slight anger, you could tell in his face and eyes, and it doesn’t help that Tony told Peter what you were going through. Peter lets you know that he will make sure that nothing will happen to you. You thank him, feeling a bit reassured with you own bodyguard, even if he is your age.

You keep close to Parker while you enter the building and head towards your friends who were now sitting at a small table. You felt your guard drop a little as you enjoyed time with your friends. Peter asks if you want to go to his place and visit his Aunt, she always wants to meet Peter’s new friends. You said you needed to text your brother and see if it’s okay. You decide to give Sam a call. You could tell Sam was extremely reluctant about his development, but he allowed it nonetheless. You thanked him and said a “love ya bro” without realizing. You became extremely flustered and hung up before he could respond. Your friends looked at you in confusion but you waved them off. 

You thought that friend time was an absolute win, you got MJ’s number so that you could text later. You saw Ned and MJ off, walking away to Peter’s apartment to meet his Aunt May. You guys just talked about/random stuff. He asked how everyone at home aka avengers tower was doing.You talked about how you managed to get closer to your ‘cousin’  Wanda and that you helped her understand more about american culture. You asked how his Stark Internship was going, to which he responded with more civilian type stuff rather than talking about his Spider Man duties (which you will most likely talk to him about when you get to the apartment). You were nearing his apartment when someone grabbed your arm. You let out a yelp and look at the woman who grabbed your arm, a malicious look in her eyes. You look back at Peter and he looks at you shocked before a man grabs him from behind in a headlock. You freeze, everything your new family taught you went out the door, and you let yourself get dragged towards a van.  


	10. Defensive

Before they could whisk you away in a van your ‘fight-or-flight’ instinct kicked into action and you grabbed the arm of your assailant and twisted it behind her back, you pushed hard, hearing a snap and her scream. You did not feel bad, knowing you could die if they get their hands on you. You saw Peter slip out of his attacker’s grasp and you began running, him easily catching up to you. He grabs your hand as you keep running towards his apartment. You grab your phone from your pocket and you click on the first avenger’s name you saw on your contacts list. You waited desperately for a voice to respond to you and felt a sense of relief wash over you when you heard Bucky begin to speak.

“(Y/N)? what's going on” You knew he could hear your labored breathing on her side. You begin to respond. “Not much I was just dying to ask you a quick question. Who do you think is the strongest avenger?" You could just feel the atmosphere in the conversation change and she responded in a serious tone. "I’m on my way" "Please hurry. Peter and I can’t keep running forever.” The phone went dead and you went to pocket it. You tripped on a raised part of the concrete and let out a yell, stumbling forward and almost kissing the ground. You didn’t though, as Peter managed to catch you and sweep you into a bridal carry as he kept running from your assailants.

You guys found a small cafe to slip in getting into the back table rea and putting the menus up to hide your face. You look over and see the person that held peter hostage enter the building. You noticed him begin to glance around at the crowd. You saw his eyes shift towards you two and you panicked, getting close to Peter and saying a quick sorry before kissing his lips, making sure you were holding his head so he wouldn't reveal you two. Peter stared at you in wide-eyed shock, confused as to why this was happening. You peeked an eye open and saw the man had left. You separated the kiss and apologized again. Peter looked at you in shock and amazement. You blushed and explained why you kissed him. he gave a half-nod after your explanation in understanding. He didn’t seem to be convinced 100% about your excuse. You put your hood up and murmured that you were gonna order something to drink. You didn't wait for a response before heading to the counter. 

You order a small (F/c/d), and walk to the side where you pick up your coffee.you kept an eye on the door, not noticing that your friend was sitting in the corner of the cafe with the rightest of faces as he thought about your spontaneous kiss that occurred. You see Bucky walk in and the first thing you do is walk towards him and give him a hug. He holds you tight as you leak a few tears, keeping mostly composed since you were in public. You pick up your drink when your name was called. You and Peter, who had calmed down by now, headed into a car with Bucky, him out of his butt-kicking clothes. You all clamber into the back of the vehicle and sit between the two heroes. 

You look down at your lap. Feeling your cheeks redden with embarrassment and shame. The one time you wanted to go outside with your friends you get attacked, and you also made some stupid decisions at the cost of comfortability with your friends. You feel your tears coming but you refuse to let them fall. You already cried enough in front of people, at least you think you have. You didn’t bother to notice the concerned gazes of Sam and Peter as you bit your bottom lip and try to keep your shit together. 

You arrived at the tower in no time. Peter had called is Aunt and said he would be staying the night at Ned’s if it was okay with her. She agreed, trusting of Ned and his family even though he is spending the night at the Avenger’s Tower. Your emotions begin to leak out more, feeling a tear roll down your face. Peter notices and before he says anything the elevator door opens and you speed walk to your room, locking the door behind you. 

Sam lets out a sigh and walks towards Steve and Bucky. He looks at Peter and motions him to follow. Peter heads in the same direction in hesitance, knowing that these three were like overprotective brothers to you. Steve looks at Peter with a stern look. 

“So, what happened out there Peter?” Peter explained the situation damn near verbatim. He had a couple of stutters but what would you expect seeing three upset superheroes staring you down, trying to explain what put their youngest housemate in danger. He definitely kept out the part in which you kissed, not planning to die today. 

Meanwhile, you hide in your room, letting your tears roll down your face as your back slid down the door. You felt so stupid. You knew you were a target for dangerous people but you never imagined they would come after you in the daylight like that. Let alone what you did to your poor friend, you kissed him without consent! That was a low blow, not that you regret it. Feeling his lips on your own would’ve been magical if you weren’t hiding your faces from someone trying to kidnap you. 

Him being skeptical of your excuses made sense, as you knew there was something more there. You bit your bottom lip and stared at your phone looking at the time. It was 5:39, the avengers always ate dinner at six o’clock, meaning you had to go out there and face everyone, including Peter. You smacked the back of your head lightly against the door. This was going to be a long, long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/c/d). = Favorite Cafe Drink


	11. Discontinued: I'm sorry!!!

Hey there.

So, my passion for this project had slowly died off. I am no longer interested in working on this. 

I do apologize, I wish I could give a better explanation without going too deep in my life. 

I will explain briefly how I wanted this story to go direction-wise, for I don't want to leave this on a cliffhanger any longer than I already have. 

  * There was going to be a bit of an awkward moment since the reader had kissed peter in a distraction ruse. Soon enough reader was going to slowly retreat back to their former self, too worried to frick up the other relationships they had formed. 
  * This course of action would have been the cause of their inevitable kidnapping. The group that the reader's friend had gotten into was really twisted. This would have led to a minor torture scene.
  * They would be saved by the avengers cause like, god damn its the avengers that's what they do. 
  * The reader would feel like garbage for how they were acting around their friends and be apologetic as heck. Everyone would rekindle.
  * The reader would discuss with Peter if they wanted to pursue a relationship or not, and if they actually do, that's up for you to decide. 



That's about where the story would've ended. When I was uber passionate about this I was contemplating making a sequel. But nah, this is the end. 

Thanks to those who were interested in the story, but this is the end chiefs. 

 

ThunderThighs is Out, Bye!!


End file.
